


and when you smiled all the kids fell apart

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate/Zero Cafe.  Waver's date ends well - it's work that can be challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when you smiled all the kids fell apart

Rider is out. Very out, so out that Waver is one hundred percent guaranteed he will not be back to interrupt anything. He went to a gaming convention at a hotel with a bar. Who else would come by their apartment to interrupt the end of Waver's date?

Waver realizes that while he's been reassuring himself of this, he and Lancer have been looking at each other in silence. "Um," he says.

"I enjoyed myself," Lancer says, a little red in the cheeks. He's said that once already.

"So did I," says Waver. "It was a good movie and, I really had fun with you."

"We should do this again another time." Lancer fidgets. "May I-"

"Yes," Waver says too quickly. Lancer may do whatever he wants.

Lancer takes Waver's hands in his and leans in to very, very softly, kiss him for a moment. When he pulls away, he has a more genuine smile than Waver's ever seen on him before. "I will see you at work."

Waver nods dumbly, and only reluctantly lets go of Lancer's hands.

* * *

For once, Waver looks forward to opening shift. He pushes open the door to the cafe with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Waver," Saber calls to him from the back.

Ryuunosuke looks up from wiping counters. "Hi~ How was your date~?"

"It- h- what are you talking about?!" Involuntarily Waver looks towards the kitchen before snapping his gaze back to a chuckling Ryuunosuke. " _What are you talking about?_ "

"I was across the aisle from you two at the movie theater; you're really cute together." Ryuunosuke grins at him. "Oh, oh, did you two go home together~? No, you two came in at different times, you're either really well co-ordinated or nothing happened..."

"Nothing. Happened." Waver stomps into the kitchen.

Lancer's face is red up to his ears. "Good morning..." He doesn't look away from his cooking.

"G...good morning..." Waver swallows around a lump in his throat. "I- I wasn't expecting to keep it a secret, or really wanting to, but just-"

"Not Ryuunosuke?" Lancer suggests.

"Anyone but Ryuunosuke." He starts to wash a pot, but after a minute, Waver glances back at Lancer. "So... maybe not the movies next time?"

"I've heard that bowling is a good date idea. Perhaps we could try that?" Lancer asks, beginning to smile a little.

They idly discuss their schedules over work, and Saber never asks Waver to be anywhere near Ryuunosuke, which he's sure is intentional.

At the end of his shift, he's just clocked out when Saber calls him over. "About this morning," she begins.

"I am sorry about the ruckus," he says. "-it was mostly Ryuunosuke's fault though."

"Actually, I was going to congratulate you." Stunning Waver, Saber goes on. "Lancer is a good friend of mine, and I'm glad he's so fond of someone, particularly someone like yourself. -That's all I wanted to say."

"Thank you..." Waver scurries out of the cafe before he has to catch sight of any other part-timers still working.

(Ryuunosuke apparently doesn't bowl.)


End file.
